katana_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
is the protagonist and a playable character in Katana Zero. He is playable in all the levels with the exception of Dragon Tape. Profile Zero is a Gamma NULL who served in the Cromag War as an ally to New Mecca alongside another NULL, Fifteen. Zero received a medal of honor for his service, which he considers a reminder that he was capable of honorable acts. Sometime later, after the war, Zero becomes a professional assassin. Zero's use of Chronos has given him incredible precognitive abilities allowing him to predict entire combat scenarios before they even happen, predict the correct answers out of an interrogation, and rewind time upon death. History Zero was part of the Gamma NULL Project which is the most dangerous and unsuccessful out of the entire program. It's stated, that while his past is unknown before the NULL project, he came from a predominantly normal family, and had a normal upbringing until his involvement with the program. At some point during the Cromag War, Zero suffered a brain injury that caused him to lose his memory. However, he was elected because of his aggression and mental problems. After the war, Zero began working as a killer for an unknown employer that is implied to be the government. In Katana ZERO Zero is a professional hit-man working with an unnamed association that is implied to operate under the New Mecca government, silencing anyone connected to the mind-altering drug Chronos. Zero is unaware of why he commits these acts beyond his "rehabilitation". Zero eventually begins to suffer from the effects of Chronos withdrawal as he becomes progressively more intertwined with the people involved in its creation. In-between his assassinations, he visits The Psychiatrist, in order to discuss his frequent nightmares, receive his next assignment, and to receive his daily dose of Chronos. Personality Zero suffers from psychopathy, like the other NULLs, and suffers vivid nightmares and hallucinations due to his heavy reliance on Chronos. Depending on the dialogue options chosen by the players, Zero can either be a serious, impatient character who consistently interrupts others and is not interested in conversation, but they can also be kinder, more patient, and more willing to cooperate. Zero is a fan of samurai movies, having rented one to watch with the Little Girl, and has to drink Herbal Tea before going to bed. Zero shows a more human side around The Little Girl; initially being straight and to the point with her, Zero begins to care for the little girl. The Little Girl and Zero develop something of a father-daughter bond, with Zero looking after her, as her neglectful father does not. He is willing to protect her from anyone willing to hurt her, and is one of the few characters Zero opens up to. He is also capable of showing some humanity toward the Receptionist if the player chooses to be kind to her. With certain dialogue trees, he can even show a bit of a humorous side, sporting a silly grin when he defeats her in their card game. Zero has been shown to have some regard for life, as he resents hatred for V after watching the snuff tape of him killing Zero's annoying neighbors. Zero's already shaky mental state begins to deteriorate further over the course of the game, with his psychopathy becoming more and more apparent. He's unable to deny his enjoyment of killing others, and he brutally bludgeons the Therapist, which seems to solidify his addiction to Chronos. It's also shown that he harbors severe guilt over his actions in the war, of which he dreams every night. Other examples of Zero's unstable mental state include the murder of a homeless veteran for taunting Zero, the Little Girl theorized to be the subconscious representation of Zero's morality, and the hallucinations caused from Chronos withdrawal. Abilities Zero is a capable and deadly assassin who has honed his abilities to an almost inhuman peak. Throughout the game he is able to dispatch hundreds of enemies using only a katana and throwable items. His signature attack is a quick slash with his katana, a blur of metal that can cleave through a near-infinite number of enemies. Zero is apparently a master of iaido, as he can quickly unshealth his sword, strike an enemy, and reshealth it in less than a second. Zero's strength is powerful enough to effortlessly throw objects like stone busts and bottles fast enough to instantly kill most enemies. He is also fast enough to dodge bullets and lasers (represented in-game by a roll or jump off a wall), and deflect bullets with a single katana swing. Zero's abilities are further enhanced with his precognition. This ability allows him to slow down time and predict the immediate future with almost near-perfect accuracy. However, his reliance on Chronos makes him susceptible to hallucinations, and his precognition is not always accurate, especially around other NULLs. Gallery CasualWalk.gif|Casual walk ZeroRun.gif|Running ZeroRoll.gif|Rolling EpicDance.gif|Dancing DrunkZero.gif|Drunk ZeroDrunkWalk.gif|Walking drunk ZeroArmy.gif|Zero without mask ZeroArmyMask.gif|Zero with mask ArmyZeroShooting.gif|Shooting in army uniform ZeroTea.gif|Drinking tea DrawSword.gif|Drawing his sword ZeroBike.gif|On bike while chasing V ZeroHeavyBreathing.gif|Heavily breathing ZeroChair.gif|Tied to chair by V ZeroSteamCard.png|Steam Trading Card artwork EF0bTeYXYAIAHA2~3.gif|Decimated by a rocket launcher Trivia * Zero is mentioned in his file as being 22, meaning he would have been 15 years old when the Cromag War ended (7 years before the events of Katana Zero). * In Zero's file, it is mentioned that he is an "executioner class" NULL. * According to SNOW, Zero's fighting style comes from the Shinkage-Ryu school. Category:Player Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters